Pop Idol
by the Unrequited Lover
Summary: [The Picture of Dorian Gray] I'm sure Dorian would just love having his story put to various songs, wouldn't you agree?
1. Hollaback Girl

_"Hollaback Girl" is a stupid song from Gwen Stefani's dance album._

Uh-huh, narcissist,  
All the boys want a piece of this

What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll  
What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll

Ooh, narcissist, narcissist  
Ooh, narcissist, narcissist  
Ooh, narcissist, narcissist  
Ooh, narcissist, narcissist

I heard England's been talkin' shit but they don't know about my portrait  
People claim I'm full of shame tho' I'm quite pretty and young  
They're jealous of my youth oh it's the truth that you've no reason to believe 'em  
Look at my face, you won't see a trace of what they say that I've done

What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll  
>What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll

Ooh, narcissist, narcissist  
Ooh, narcissist, narcissist  
Ooh, narcissist, narcissist  
Ooh, narcissist, narcissist

So that's right, Bas, meet me on the stairs  
First let's just check there's no-one there  
What I have to show is for your eyes alone  
What's that, Basil? How do you feel? Oh, can't you see it's your ideal?  
I can't pray, see it's too late, oh, what on Earth have I done?

What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll  
What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll

Ooh, narcissist, narcissist  
Ooh, narcissist, narcissist  
Ooh, narcissist, narcissist  
Ooh, narcissist, narcissist

Let me hear you say...

Classic Wildeana, D-O-R-I-A-N Gray  
Classic Wildeana, D-O-R-I-A-N Gray  
Again, Classic Wildeana, D-O-R-I-A-N Gray  
Classic Wildeana, D-O-R-I-A-N Gray

What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll  
What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll

Ooh, narcissist, narcissist  
Ooh, narcissist, narcissist  
Ooh, narcissist, narcissist  
Ooh, narcissist, narcissist


	2. I Think I'm Paranoid

_"I Think I'm Paranoid" is an awesome song by Garbage._

You can look but you can't touch  
He's concerned with looks and such  
Heaven knows what the boy can do  
Heaven knows what he gets up to

I think it's Dorian, how complicated  
I think it's Dorian, manipulated

Sell it, say it  
I won't have to pay it  
All I want is youth  
Love me, please me  
Breaking you'll be easy  
All I want is youth

He'd sell his soul just for a new thrill  
But it's gone and he's got the bill  
Narcissist, he has too much  
Too concerned with looks and such

I think it's Dorian, manipulated  
I think it's Dorian, too complicated

Sell it, say it  
I won't have to pay it  
All I want is youth  
Love me, please me  
Breaking you'll be easy  
All I want is youth

I think it's Dorian  
I think it's Dorian

Sell it, say it  
I won't have to pay it  
All I want is youth  
Love me, please me  
Breaking you'll be easy  
All I want is youth

Steal it, sell it, any way you kill it  
Buy it, break it, you can never save it  
Abhor it, adore it, there is nothing for it  
Corrupt it, cure it, go ahead and lure it

Sell it, say it  
I won't have to pay it  
As long as I have youth baby it's alright  
Sell it, say it  
I won't have to pay it  
As long as I have youth baby it's alright


	3. Making Out

_No Doubt again._

"Making Out"

I'm on the highest floor with a lock on the door  
I'm looking at the portrait of my face  
The first time I looked, I was looking really good  
But somehow, the picture's changed

I'm in my own home, I'm all alone  
And that just ain't good enough  
I feel that I'll rebel without the threat of Hell  
'Cos this just ain't good enough

I'll just experiment, I'll do anything  
I'll meet anyone, and on any day  
I won't pay for it for a long time to come  
But the picture will...of Dorian Gray

Sip my morning tea planning the next party  
No one knows a thing  
I'm seeing someone's wife, how I love the double life  
And the pleasure sin can bring

An invite came, but parties are the same  
Oh it just ain't good enough  
And I do love the numb from opium  
Oh it just ain't good enough

I'll just experiment, I'll do anything  
I'll meet anyone, and on any day  
I won't pay for it for a long time to come  
But the picture will...of Dorian Gray

Soon I'll pay, gave my soul away (Dorian...)  
Soon I'll pay, gave my soul away (Dorian...)

I'm with my friends till the night ends  
But that just ain't good enough  
I think about my painting then I feel like fainting  
But that just ain't good enough

I'll just experiment, I'll do anything  
I'll meet anyone, and on any day  
I won't pay for it for a long time to come  
But the picture will...of Dorian Gray


	4. Barbie Girl

_"Barbie Girl" is a song from the 80s, done by Aqua, and it's really stupid. It's also been covered several times._

Chorus:

I'm Dorian Gray, going out to play  
Magical picture, life has no stricture  
Forever-gold hair, look at them all stare  
How do I do it? Well, you'll never know that…

Come on Dorey, what's the story?

(Chorus)

I'm a blonde Pretty Boy, you're just fun, you're my toy  
Out of luck, we'll break up, I'm not sorry  
It's all fun while it lasts then you ask 'bout my past  
And I can't let you in on that story

Don't look at my portrait  
If you do, you'll have to die…oohoh

(Chorus)

Bridge:

Come on Dorey, what's the story?  
Ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on Dorey, what's the story?  
Ooh woa, ooh woa  
Come on Dorey, what's the story?  
Ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on Dorey, what's the story?  
Ooh woa, ooh woa

Wine and dine, it's all fine, that's what life's all about  
When I'm bored, it's all good, I'll disguise and sneak out  
Come along, let's be friends, oh the fun never ends  
Love and vice, don't think twice, don't ask questions

Don't look at my portrait  
If you do, you'll have to die  
Don't look at my portrait  
If you do, you'll have to die

(Bridge)

(Chorus2x)

(Bridge)


	5. Hey Baby ft Sibyl Vane

_No Doubt. Instead of Bounty Killer, we have a guest appearance by Ms Sibyl Vane._

"Hey Baby"

Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
Girls say, boys say  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
Hey baby, baby

I'm the kind of boy that likes other guys  
Like a Grecian page with my pretty eyes  
But before I begin, no, I'm not feminine  
Only a beautiful face with beautiful sins

With men, I sit  
Gorgeous, golden  
All the other boys contented with the girls  
With the corsets and the flirty words

I'm just sippin' on yellow wine  
Boys and girls tellin' me that I'm so fine  
With a stranger in my face who says he knew my mum  
And met me in Oxford

All the boys say...  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
Girls say, girls say  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
Hey baby, baby  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
Boys say, boys say  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
But the boys don't like girls who can't act

I'm the one they feed upon  
Everyone wants Dorian  
And if you're beautiful you'll get a kiss  
How'd you like to ride with a hedonist?

No matter how I look, I'm not the same  
It's just my picture is what takes the shame  
And all the boys want to get with the boys  
And that's how I like it

All the boys say...  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
Girls say, girls say  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
Hey baby, baby  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
Boys say, boys say  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
But the boys don't like girls who can't act

What's next? It's Sibyl Vane here with her ex!

Sibyl Vane:

Get on the stage, oh it's so alarming  
Tryin' to play Juliet for Prince Charming  
Turns out that he just don't like women  
Come on baby,  
Dorian Gray

Get on the stage, oh it's so alarming  
Tryin' to play Juliet for Prince Charming  
Turns out that he just don't like women  
Come on baby,  
Dorian Gray

When you're rockin' lips with Dorian  
My Romeo  
Make me act so badly,  
I'm sick of shadow  
Won't you hold me closely and never let go?  
Don't say maybe,  
Hey baby

All the boys say...  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
Girls say, girls say  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
Hey baby, baby  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
Boys say, boys say  
Hey baby, Dorian Gray  
But the boys don't like girls who can't act


	6. Do You Want To Play?

_ "Do You Want To Play?" is a Jewel song, and I just wrote this today…I originally rewrote it to suit Steerpike. _

It was on a lovely day in June  
Basil finished his picture of me moments too soon  
I said something that-  
Now I wish I could take it back

Oh…I'm so wicked  
Oh…Who gives a…  
I don't have to pay

I've committed the most exquisite sins  
Admittedly I'm accepting that I know I'll never win  
They say my face is very beautiful  
I know that if they saw the painting they wouldn't think so

Oh…I'm so wicked  
Oh…Who gives a…  
I don't have to pay

You can't erase all of your past  
Don't ever try to say what you can't take back  
Don't try to understand what you can't comprehend  
Standing beneath proof of your sin  
Watch it growing old, that you're  
Ever-young is an illusion  
You can't, take it back  
Take it back  
Take it back

Oh…I'm so wicked  
Oh…Who gives a…  
I don't have to pay


	7. Don't Let Me Get Me

_This is "Don't Let Me Get Me" from Pink._

The world is a strange place  
Where beauty's found in vice  
I made a mistake once  
And never did think twice  
I didn't know then  
What would happen  
But if I had  
Wouldn't've said what I said

Everyday when I look into the mirror  
I know the truth behind the face I see

I'm a peril to myself  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Stab the portrait and I'll destroy myself  
So nauseating  
I'd take it all back if I could  
I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else (yea)

Harry told me  
You could have so much fun  
All you have to do  
Is remain forever young  
They point me out on the street  
To everyone they meet  
I'm so pretty  
But it's not me

Oh Alan, Alan, please tell me there is some reason  
Some rule in science that explains it all?

I'm a peril to myself  
Don't let me get me (No)  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Stab the portrait and I'll destroy myself  
So nauseating (No)  
I'd take it all back if I could  
I wanna be somebody else  
Yeahhhh  
Don't let me get me (Don't let me)  
I'm my own worst enemy (Oh)  
Stab the portrait and I'll destroy myself  
So nauseating  
I'd take it all back if I could  
I wanna be somebody else

Oh Alan, Alan, please tell me there is some reason  
Some rule in science that explains it all?

Don't let me get me  
Ohhh, I'm a peril to myself, yeah  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Stab the portrait and I'll destroy myself  
Myself  
So nauseating  
(So nauseating)  
I'd take it all back if I could  
I wanna be somebody else


	8. Disposable Teens

_Marilyn Manson. _

And he's an Adonis  
And he's a young Greek god  
And if he looks your way it's you who'll be owned  
And he's a politician beyond submission  
Perfection from the face down

Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah

As he sits sipping champagne  
His eyes are full of disdain  
And who on Earth could know what goes through his wicked brain?  
He never really denied his immorality  
Acting like he's completely sedated

They say he sold himself to the Devil  
Of old age we can't find a trace  
They say he sold his soul to the Devil, and  
All for a pretty face

Look, it's Dorian Gray  
Look, it's Dorian Gray  
Look, it's Dorian Gray  
Look, it's Dorian

Look, it's Dorian Gray  
Look, it's Dorian Gray  
Look, it's Dorian Gray  
Look, it's Dorian

They say he sold himself to the Devil  
Of old age we can't find a trace  
They say he sold his soul to the Devil, and  
All for a pretty face

Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah

The more that you like him, the crueler he gets  
The more that you like him, the crueler he gets  
You're hypnotized  
You're hypnotized  
You're hypnotized…and you're loving it

Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah

They say he sold himself to the Devil  
Of old age we can't find a trace  
They say he sold his soul to the Devil, and  
All for a pretty face

They say he sold himself to the Devil  
Of old age we can't find a trace  
They say he sold his soul to the Devil, and  
All for a pretty face

Look, it's Dorian Gray  
Look, it's Dorian Gray  
Look, it's Dorian Gray  
Look, it's Dorian

Look, it's Dorian Gray  
Look, it's Dorian Gray  
Look, it's Dorian Gray  
Look, it's Dorian


	9. The Real Thing

_Gwen Stefani, from her solo album._

I've seen its face a thousand times  
I've memorized each hideous line  
I know whose fault it is they're there  
I ought to be used to it by now

I've stood here too many times to count  
It's far too real for me to doubt  
The past is past, it's there to stay  
I ought to be used to it by now

And it has really changed  
And it's not just a dream  
And it has really changed  
This painting's the real thing

Dorian Gray  
Poor love  
Can't get away  
From your life  
Dorian Gray  
Your picture  
Has changed, there's no turning back time

I know I can't change who I am  
If there's a God I know I'm damned  
I must have known these18 years  
I ought to be used to it by now

Heaven knows what will come next  
How can it be? It's so complex  
I've asked myself to calm my fears  
I ought to be used to it by now

And it has really changed  
And it's not just a dream  
And it has really changed  
This painting's the real thing

Dorian Gray  
Poor love  
Can't get away  
From your life  
Dorian Gray  
Your picture  
Has changed, there's no turning back time

When it's there I can't close my eyes  
And make it disappear  
Who'd have thought this fate was mine?  
Oh I really should be used to by now

Dorian Gray  
Poor love  
Can't get away  
From your life  
Dorian Gray  
Your picture  
Will always be there, you know why

Dorian Gray  
Poor love  
Can't get away  
From your life  
Dorian Gray  
Your picture  
Will always be there, you know why


	10. This Is The New Shit

_Marilyn Manson, from the Matrix Soundtrack. _Fin de Siécle_ is French for End of the Century._

All the sins that you've committed  
You know you'll never be acquitted  
If you can't confess you can do the second best

Rebel, rebel, sin, sin  
Trouble, trouble, hedonism  
Opium and don't forget apathy  
Say goodbye to your Puritan hypocrisy  
Victorian society: everybody sing along

Rebel, rebel, sin, sin  
Trouble, trouble, hedonism  
Opium and don't forget apathy  
Say goodbye to your Puritan hypocrisy  
Victorian society: everybody sing it

Do you see how it's all spreading? Fin de Siécle,  
Shut up and submit, tomorrow's never coming  
It's Fin de Siécle  
Shut up and submit  
Do we need it? No-  
Do we want it? Yes-  
It's Fin de Siécle  
Shut up and submit

Rebel, rebel, sin, sin  
Trouble, trouble, hedonism  
Opium and don't forget apathy  
Say goodbye to your Puritan hypocrisy  
Victorian society: everybody sing along  
All the sins that you've committed  
You know you'll never be acquitted  
If you can't confess you can do the second best

Do you see how it's all spreading? Fin de Siécle,  
Shut up and submit, tomorrow's never coming  
It's Fin de Siécle  
Shut up and submit  
Do we need it? No-  
Do we want it? Yes-  
It's Fin de Siécle  
Shut up and submit

Now it's you-know-who  
I've got the you-know-what  
Going to you-know-where  
That's too bad, life's not fair  
Now it's you-know-who  
I've got the you-know-what  
Going to you-know-where  
That's too bad, life's not fair  
Now it's you-know-who  
I've got the you-know-what  
Going to you-know-where  
That's too bad, life's not fair  
Now it's you-know-who  
I've got the you-know-what  
Going to you-know-where  
That's too bad, life's not fair

Rebel, rebel, sin, sin  
Trouble, trouble, hedonism  
Opium and don't forget apathy  
Say goodbye to your Puritan hypocrisy  
Victorian society: everybody sing it

Do you see how it's all spreading? Fin de Siécle,  
Shut up and submit, tomorrow's never coming  
It's Fin de Siécle  
Shut up and submit  
Do we need it? No-  
Do we want it? Yes-  
It's Fin de Siécle  
Shut up and submit

Let us entertain you  
Let us entertain you  
Let us entertain you  
Let us entertain you  
Let us entertain you


	11. Wicked Ways

_Garbage._

I tried hard to mend my wicked ways  
Acted like a hedonist for years  
Lord knows I try to be good  
I'd take it all back if only I could  
The picture just gets worse with everything I do

And I tried, and I tried  
And I tried, and I tried

Hetty was like Sibyl Vane  
Her innocence I did not stain  
If nothing the portrait's worse  
I learned too late it was a curse

I've done things I never would have done  
Now I lose myself in opium  
Three days and I know I'll be free  
From that monster men call Memory  
Basil's dead but that thought can still be numbed

And I tried, and I tried  
And I tried, and I tried  
And I tried, and I tried  
And I tried, and I tried

Hetty was like Sibyl Vane  
Her innocence I did not stain  
If nothing the portrait's worse  
I learned too late it was a curse

I killed innocence  
Don't call it nonsense  
You'll find my conscience  
Behind that door

I tried hard to mend my wicked ways  
The damage done, there's nothing left to save

And I tried, and I tried  
And I tried, and I tried  
And I tried, and I tried  
And I tried

Hetty was like Sibyl Vane  
(Just like my old love)  
Her innocence I did not stain  
(Nobody warned me)  
If nothing the portrait's worse  
(Just like my self-love)  
I learned too late it was a curse  
(Nobody warned me)


	12. Let's Get This Party Started

_Pink._

It's Dorian, so you better get this party started  
It's Dorian, so you better get this party started

Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for Adonis to arrive  
Early in the season well we have a soiree  
Everyone is sure to invite Dorian Gray  
He's got lots of style, and he's pretty as well  
Too bad no one knows that he is going to Hell

It's Dorian, so you better get this party started  
It's Dorian, so you better get this party started

Victorian England, everybody's insane  
Men's dress is so sombre and corsets are a pain  
And they're all so moral that it just isn't fair  
That's why such a dandy is a breath of fresh air  
Who's the man in breeches getting out of the cab?  
Check it out, it's Dorian and he's looking fab!

It's Dorian, so you better get this party started  
It's Dorian, so you better get this party started

Look, he's coming in and see he's tossing his curls  
His good looks are famous, he's envied by the girls  
He parts his lips and smiles and we let out a sigh  
Everyone is charmed the moment he's walking by  
He's just what we need here just to shake up the gloom  
But nobody knows whatis in his oldschoolroom!

It's Dorian, so you better get this party started  
It's Dorian, so you better get this party started


	13. Sleep Together

_Garbage. This is from Basil's P.O.V. for once._

Hey yeah…oh  
Hey yeah  
Hey yeah…oh  
Hey yeah

I've drawn you gazing in a fountain  
As a Narcissus  
And I've drawn youas a huntsmen  
As an Adonis

It's outrageous, idolatrous  
Dare I be so courageous?  
Dorian, how would it feel?

If I paint your picture  
Will you like me better?  
If your picture's painted  
Love in art, instead of…  
If I paint your picture  
It would stand forever  
If I paint your picture  
Make it my love-letter

Hey yeah…oh  
Hey yeah  
Hey yeah…oh  
Hey yeah

You are to me such an ideal  
Never seen before  
I'd make it everything you deserve  
Make it beautiful

It's outrageous, idolatrous  
Dare I be so courageous?  
Dorian, how would it feel?

If I paint your picture  
Will you like me better?  
If your picture's painted  
Love in art, instead of…  
If I paint your picture  
It would stand forever  
If I paint your picture  
Make it my love-letter

If I paint your picture  
I'll put too much in it, maybe…  
If I paint your picture  
You were made for worship, maybe…  
If I paint your picture  
It's just one small token, maybe…  
If I paint your picture  
Things ever-unspoken, maybe…  
If I paint your picture  
I could never show it, maybe…  
If I paint your picture  
A painter's secret, Dorian Gray

If I paint your picture  
If I paint your picture


	14. RESPECT

_Pink. _

I get really sick and tired  
Of hearing 'bout his face  
The way the girls go on and on  
You'd think he was from space  
When me and all my girls  
Talk about Oscar Wilde  
It seems we can't get anywhere  
Without a fangirl's stupid smile

'Cause his body is a priceless piece  
Of how updated Faust should be  
So Mr Bigstuff, who you think you are?  
You were thinking you could get it for free?  
No, no, no…

Hey ladies, yeah?  
Let him know that he's damned  
D-O-R-I-A-N Gray  
Hey sisters, yeah?  
The young and the glam  
It's 'bout time he had to pay

Mirror, mirror, on the wall  
To hate him is insane  
He could never harm someone  
Tell that to Sibyl Vane  
When he goes down to the club  
Half of his double life  
Ask his friend, Henry Wotton  
If he misses his wife

'Cause his body is a priceless piece  
Of how updated Faust should be  
So Mr Bigstuff, who you think you are?  
You were thinking you could get it for free?  
No, no, no…

No shady deals, no bargains made  
If you want to have some fun  
You can still accomplish that  
Without remaining young  
Let him know there's Hell to pay  
To the flame, he's on his way  
Look around, you thought you'd win  
That's what comes from gambling

Hey ladies, yeah?  
Let him know that he's damned  
D-O-R-I-A-N Gray  
Hey sisters, yeah?  
The young and the glam  
It's 'bout time he had to pay


	15. Genie in a Bottle

_Christina Aguilera. I went through my box of CDs from 3rd grade last night and considered some of the worst things, but decided I could not bring myself to do Britney Spears no matter how funny it would be. However, I did the next best thing._

C'mon, c'mon

I feel that even opium  
Cannot erase what I have done  
Waiting for someone to relieve me  
And they're furrowing brows and throwing glances my way  
Everyone wonders about Dorian Gray  
Baby, baby, baby

Oooh…  
And right now you're saying "let's go"  
Oooh…  
But before that you should know:

If you're wanting to stay young  
Baby there's a price to pay  
And the cost is quite expensive  
Take it from me, Dorian Gray  
If you want to keep your youth  
Be immune to all regret  
I'm telling you that it's the truth  
Just look at my portrait

It's the greatest of all sins, pour baby  
You are headed for hell, Dorian Gray  
And you're never gonna win now, baby  
Don't, don't, Dorian you're all sold out

I haven't changed, or so I've been told  
There's something to be said of not growing old  
Dreading the moment Hell receives me  
Though He has no reason to reprieve me from plight  
I pray to God it won't be tonight  
Save me, save me, save me

Oooh…  
And right now you're saying "let's go"  
Oooh…  
But before that you should know:

If you're wanting to stay young  
Baby there's a price to pay  
And the cost is quite expensive  
Take it from me, Dorian Gray  
If you want to keep your youth  
Be immune to all regret  
I'm telling you the truth  
Just look at my portrait

It's the greatest of all sins, pour baby  
You are headed for hell, Dorian Gray  
And you're never gonna win now, baby  
Don't, don't, Dorian you're all sold out


	16. Numb

_Pink. This is from Alan Campbell's P.O.V._

No help, disdain, for you from your friend Alan  
You're in too deep, shouldn't have called me to jump in  
At times I'd push my feelings aside, oh I can't fall  
I'm just a face, I'm safe I built a wall

Like the coldest winter 'till you pulled out that note

Scientist before, but you make me so sick  
I don't care much for you anymore  
Was yours for a time, no longer I'm sick, sick, sick

Don't play music now, it sickens me  
Don't play music now, it sickens me

Played violin, and opera we'd go to see  
I now have stopped-  
Don't play music now, it sickens me  
You look at me  
And remind me that we once were friends  
I'm sickened by wanting  
Our past I can't forget

Now I am a puppet dancing on your string, Dorian, I was a…

Scientist before, but you make me so sick  
I don't care much for you anymore  
Was yours for a time, no longer I'm sick, sick, sick

Scientist before, but you make me so sick  
I don't care much for you anymore  
Was yours for a time, no longer I'm sick, sick, sick

Scientist before, but you make me so sick  
I don't care much for you anymore  
Was yours for a time, no longer I'm sick, sick, sick


	17. Sailor Moon

_Sailor Moon…no harassing. I haven't seen the show since I was six, but I bought the CD in a bout of nostalgia a couple years ago._

Steeped in sin by moonlight  
Gentleman by daylight  
Never caring about what's right  
He is the one Dorian Gray

He would even sacrifice his own friend  
He's always ready to pretend  
There is no depth to which he'd not descend  
He is the one Dorian…

Call it karma  
Call it kismet  
Call it fate  
Call it his portrait

Secrets are kept about his picture  
He is the one Dorian Gray

(guitar)

Steeped in sin by moonlight  
Gentleman by daylight  
Never caring about what's right  
He is the one Dorian Gray

He is the one Dorian Gray

He is the one…Dorian!


	18. Dear Diary

_Pink._

Dear, dear Dorian  
What about your secrets?  
'Cause you know the picture,  
On it they are written  
Dear, dear Dorian  
What are all your secrets?  
They're on the picture  
This is what you've done

You've been living your life  
For pleasure  
There's been no sacrifice  
Just leisure  
Lord Henry Wotton  
Your greatest friend  
What did he teach you?  
Your ruin, yeah, yeah

Dear, dear Dorian  
What about your secrets?  
'Cause you know the picture,  
On it they are written  
Dear, dear Dorian  
What are all your secrets?  
They're on the picture  
This is what you've done

You've been down the worst road  
You could take  
You've gambled your soul away  
So much at stake  
You could be a titan  
Or a toy  
But you're still content with  
"Pretty Boy"

Dear, dear Dorian  
What about your secrets?  
'Cause you know the picture,  
On it they are written  
Dear, dear Dorian  
What are all your secrets?  
They're on the picture  
This is what you've done

You're now less than young  
Can your soul be found?

You've got a hideous picture  
Tacked up in your schoolroom  
That's they face they cannot ever see

Dear, dear Dorian  
What about your secrets?  
'Cause you know the picture,  
On it they are written  
Dear, dear Dorian  
What are all your secrets?  
They're on the picture  
This is what you've done


	19. Queer

_Garbage. It's almost all in quotation marks because Dorian is imagining what the picture is saying to him. I could have make queer mean gay, just for kicks, but I didn't. Well, it could mean that if you really want._

'Hey boy, take a look at me,'  
The picture seems to say  
'I hold the secret behind the  
Real Dorian Gray

'The queerest of the queer  
The strangest of the strange  
The cruelest of the cruel  
Insanest of the sane  
Campiest of the camp  
I'm honoured that you're here  
You're choking all the while  
Your beauty masks the fear  
The queerest of the queer

'This is what I'm paying for  
I know all you've done  
Learn to the love the shame I take  
Miss Devereux's son

'The queerest of the queer  
Hide me, I don't care  
The blindest of the blind  
You know I'm always there  
You're frantic as you sweat  
It isn't such fun now  
Choking all the while  
Your smiling masks the fear  
The queerest of the queer

'I know what you can do (You can stay forever young)  
I know you're dying to (You can stay forever young)  
Prove that you don't have to (You can stay forever young)  
But you can't stop

'The queerest of the queer  
The strangest of the strange  
The cruelest of the cruel  
You're nothing special here  
A fake behind the mirror  
The queerest of the queer

'I call you to judgement  
I know you, Dorian  
It's me, your vile portrait  
Once painted by a friend

'You can stay forever young  
You can stay forever young  
Such a beauty  
Such a dandy  
But you can't stop'


	20. Hollaback Girl Remix

_This is the DAX remix, the radio edit or some such, of Hollaback Girl, by Gwen Stefani._

Uh-huh, narcissist,  
All the boys want a piece of this

What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll  
What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll

I heard England's been talkin' shit but they don't know about my portrait  
People claim I'm full of shame tho' I'm quite pretty and young  
They're jealous of my youth oh it's the truth that you've no reason to believe 'em  
Look at my face, you won't see a trace of what they say that I've done

What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll  
What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll

So that's right, Bas, meet me on the stairs  
First let's just check there's no-one there  
What I have to show is for your eyes alone  
What's that, Basil? How do you feel? Oh, can't you see it's your ideal?  
I can't pray, see it's too late, oh, what on Earth have I done?

What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll  
What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll

Uh-huh, narcissist  
Classic Wildeana  
All the boys want a piece of this  
Classic Wildeana  
Uh-huh, narcissist  
Classic Wildeana  
All the boys want a piece of this  
Classic Wildeana

Classic Wildeana, D-O-R-I-A-N Gray  
Classic Wildeana, D-O-R-I-A-N Gray  
Again, Classic Wildean, D-O-R-I-A-N Gray  
Classic Wildeana, D-O-R-I-A-N Gray

Uh-huh, narcissist,  
All the boys want a piece of this  
Uh-huh, narcissist  
Uh-huh, uh-huh

(Dorian Gray)

Uh-huh, narcissist,  
All the boys want a piece of this

(Dorian Gray)

Uh-huh, narcissist  
Uh-huh, uh-huh

(Dorian Gray)

(Dorian Gray)

What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll  
What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll

What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll  
What's done is done, and I've made my pact  
So I'm not just gonna turn back like that  
Cos I ain't no Dr Jekyll, I ain't no Dr Jekyll


	21. Sk8ter Boi

_Avril Lavigne. I think who the two "he"'s are is fairly obvious._

He was a boy, and so was he, can I make it any more obvious?  
The youth was fine, the painter was gay: what more can I say?  
He wanted him but he'd never tell the lad was the reason he painted well  
The boy made a wish of undying youth- but the wish was granted, that was the truth

He was a pretty boy, he said "see you later boy  
Someday I might paint you again"  
He had a pretty face, but behind his youth and grace  
His lovely mind had been poisoned

18 years from now he goes to his home  
Sits down to converse they're all alone  
He takes him upstairs and what is there? Only the picture from long ago  
As the boy has aged, the picture has changed: the story's as sad as it is strange

He was a pretty boy, he said "better pray now boy  
Your plea for forgiveness will be heard"  
But it was too late for that, the boy stabbed him in the back  
But boy, you will get what you deserve

Poor painter, he did mean well  
But his love will go to hell  
But the artist's not to blame  
For the cause of this boy's shame  
It's sad no one could forsee  
See the man that boy would be  
There is more than meets the eye:  
There isa soul you cannot hide

He's just a boy  
Who never grows old  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
For all his youth  
His soul was sold:  
That's the story that has been told

He was a pretty boy, we said "see you later boy  
Or maybe not, what can we say?  
You ruined your own self, with just a little help  
From the picture of Dorian Gray"


	22. Here With Me

_Michelle Branch. I can play this on guitar, so it's extra cool. I should do some Vanessa Carlton, actually, with that in mind…_

It hasn't been too long since I looked into the mirror  
I'd hoped it wasn't true, but in the morning it was clearer  
After what I've done, would you ever find me forgiveness?

That night you couldn't act I can't believe I was behaving  
In such a cruel way: and now my soul needs saving  
Well I'm not the same boy, I've changed my life  
Not too late, Sibyl Vane can still be my wife

I know now you could never play  
On stage, it's a pity  
And I feel it now you're the one I need  
I remember you:  
So young, and so pretty  
I wish you were back now  
Here with me  
Here with me

You know it's hard to be calm  
When your soul calls you to judgement  
I hear you killed yourself  
So says my friend, Lord Henry Wotton  
If you aren't here  
To keep me straight who knows what I'll become?

I know now that it's all my fault  
You died, it's a pity  
And I feel it now you're the one I need  
So it's suicide?  
This thing you've committed  
It's my fault you're not here,  
Here with me  
Here with me

Once an actress  
Now a dead girl, only memory can hold you

I never will forget the look upon your face  
As I turned away disgusted with your disgrace  
But I understand that it was done out of love for me  
How I thank thee

I know now it was out of love  
You died, it's so pretty  
It's a modern drama too lovely for words  
And how I might have cried  
I would now change nothing  
Not to have you back now  
Here with me

It was out of love  
You died, it's so pretty  
It's a tragedy like those that you played  
I once gave you my heart  
In art you existed  
Now only a marvelous memory  
Here with me  
Here with me  
Here with me


	23. Supervixen

_Garbage. He's addressing Alan Campbell._

Come down to my house  
It's a matter of life  
And death you're the only  
One who can save me now

I can count on you, Alan  
Remember that we were once friends, and yet  
You'd treat me as no-one has  
You'll save me from ruin, and that I can't forget

It is hard to resist  
You know that I depend  
And I'd take you out  
With just a letter to send

I can count on you, Alan  
Remember that we were once friends, and yet  
You'd treat me as no-one has  
You'll save me from ruin, and that I can't forget  
This thing I won't forget

Parlours to opium dens  
A map is traced there on my hidden portrait  
Dominating you, Alan  
This you must not forget: who wins out in the end?  
Who wins out in the end:

Dorian Gray  
Dorian Gray  
Dorian Gray  
Dorian Gray  
Dorian Gray  
Dorian Gray  
Dorian Gray


	24. My Favorite Game

_The Cardigans._

I don't know what I've been looking for  
I thought I'd found it; now, I'm not so sure  
I gave away what I thought had no worth  
I've only started learning I was wrong

And this is not a case of vanity  
It's somehow turned into me versus me  
It's fine the way I want me always young  
But in the end it really isn't fun

And I'm losing more than I gain  
I'm spending more than I pay  
I'm losing my favourite,  
Losing Dorian Gray

I don't know if what I want is sane  
Another me or would that just be vain?  
I really believed all that I said  
Too manipulated I was just not in my head

I acted out every fantasy  
Every sin was a new fancy  
I should have seen not all that glitters is gold  
Now Basil's picture is something to behold

And I'm losing more than I gain  
I'm spending more than I pay  
And I'm losing more than I gain  
I'm spending more than I pay  
I'm losing my favourite,  
Losing Dorian Gray

And I'm losing more than I gain  
I've sinned more than I have tried  
I tried, but it still has changed  
I'm losing perspective,  
Lost in Dorian Gray


	25. Medication

_Garbage._

I don't need to go to Oxford  
I learned all I need from you  
That day we were with Basil Hallward  
And I thought your words were true

And when the masterpiece was finished  
I looked on its grace dismayed

Somebody get me out of here  
I'm poisoning myself  
It seems that you don't really know me  
Or anybody…else

I wore myself out through my sinning  
Now I wish I could forget  
Please don't say I've remained youthful  
Don't you remember the portrait?

That I could stay young, it diminished  
For that mad wish I did pray

Somebody get me out of here  
I'm poisoning myself

It seems that you don't really know me  
Or anybody…else

And still you say that I am perfect  
Somehow I place the blame on you

And still you say that I am perfect  
Somehow I place the blame on you

Somebody get me out of here  
I'm poisoning myself  
I've got to make a point these days  
Or I won't save myself

Somebody get me out of here  
I'm poisoning myself  
It seems that you don't really know me  
Or anybody…else

And still you say that I am perfect  
Somehow I place the blame on you

And still you say that I am perfect  
Somehow I place the blame on you

Somehow I place the blame on you

Somehow I place the blame on you


	26. The Dope Show

_Marilyn Manson._

Opium we take to make us forget our sin  
We love in vain, we're narcissistic as we begin  
Fops and queers, you know you never can win  
Too late, we have no chance of God's heaven

We're all damned in opium dens  
We're all damned in opium dens

There's lots of pretty, pretty ones  
That could have had it all  
But though he's pretty, Dorian  
Will corrupt you and make you fall

We're all damned in opium dens  
We're all damned in opium dens

You love him and call him your Prince Charming  
Then you're dropped and it's so alarming  
You love him and call him your Prince Charming  
Then you're dropped and it's so alarming

Lords that say that you were made for worship  
He loves your face, your soul why don't you sell it?  
Fops and queers, make good-looking models  
Fate? Can't say what you'll wake up as tomorrow

There's lots of pretty, pretty ones  
That could have had it all  
But though he's pretty, Dorian

Will corrupt you and make you fall

We're all damned in opium dens  
We're all damned in opium dens

There's lots of pretty, pretty ones  
That could have had it all  
But though he's pretty, Dorian  
Will corrupt you and make you fall

Though he's such a doll

We're all damned in opium dens  
We're all damned in opium dens


	27. I Love Rock 'N' Roll

_Don't kill me- Britney Spears. I was seriously bored so I decided to suffer through "Britney" to write some more of these. I was going to rewrite "Boys" too but couldn't put up with the CD long enough. Maybe later. Actually, this is a cover of someone else. But I don't know who, so…_

I saw it sitting there at the library  
I read the title: 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'  
Wondered what it's about  
Decided to check it out  
I could tell I'd found myself a bit obsessed, yeah obsessed  
I could tell I'd found myself a bit obsessed, yeah obsessed

Screaming,  
I love Dorian  
So drink a glass of wine to Oscar Wilde, baby!  
I love Dorian  
So read it, it's divine, I'm a real fangirl

He's perfect and no doubting that that's the truth  
'Cos nothing's hotter than eternal youth  
It's a book you've got to own  
Not just one to take home  
Next thing that I knew, I was obsessed, way obsessed  
Moving on? No, I'm on a Dorian fix, way obsessed!

Screaming,  
I love Dorian  
So drink a glass of wine to Oscar Wilde, baby!  
I love Dorian  
So read it, it's divine, I'm a real fangirl

I love Dorian, 'cos he's sold his soul, I love Dorian

He's perfect, that's the case  
He's got such a pretty face  
Everyone agrees that he's the best, way obsessed  
Moving on? No way, 'cos he's just the best, I'm way obsessed

Screaming,  
I love Dorian  
So drink a glass of wine to Oscar Wilde, baby!  
I love Dorian  
So read it, it's divine, I'm a real fan  
Screaming,  
I love Dorian  
So drink a glass of wine to Oscar Wilde, baby!  
I love Dorian  
So read it, it's divine, I'm a real fan  
Screaming,  
I love Dorian  
So drink a glass of wine to Oscar Wilde, baby!  
I love Dorian  
So read it, it's divine, I'm a real fan  
Screaming,  
I love Dorian  
So drink a glass of wine to Oscar Wilde, baby!  
I love Dorian  
So read it, it's divine, I'm a real fan  
Screaming,  
I love Dorian  
So drink a glass of wine to Oscar Wilde, baby!  
I love Dorian  
So read it, it's divine, I'm a real fangirl


	28. God Be With You

_The Cranberries._

I'm consumed with pride  
Even though I tried  
I tried but I can't hide  
I can save a girl but not my own soul  
I cannot save my own soul  
Even if I say  
Even if I pray again

God be with you Dorian  
God be with you Dorian

At times I'd fear the day  
For I couldn't pray  
I've succumbed to despair  
The portrait put me there  
Blood upon my hands  
Blood upon my hands again

(I've not aged with time)  
God be with you Dorian  
(Nor confessed to my crime)  
God be with you Dorian  
Only my conscience)  
God be with you Dorian  
(Only evidence…)  
God be with you Dorian  
God be with you now  
God be with you now  
God be with you now  
God be with you now


	29. Bombastic Love

_Britney Spears, again. Like I said, I was suffering for art. So yeah. And I might eventually finish "Boys", but that one is seriously hard to sit through._

I am here to testify that it costs way to much, eternal youth  
I don't know where to start, it turned into an art, not to let the world know the whole truth  
But now I've realised  
I was hypnotized  
The fact behind the lies, you see…

(I know I should repent, should I repent?)

Narcissus love, blowing kisses  
Where my one love's myself, and I don't care  
And it's gonna be exactly like in a Greek myth  
With the tragic end, that I've led there  
Don't know when I started feeling guilt

Never been one to look back with a sigh  
I've got to make sure the portrait won't tempt me again  
If it's found I know that I'll die

But now I've realised  
I was hypnotized  
The fact behind the lies, you see…

(I know I should repent, should I repent?)

Narcissus love, blowing kisses  
Where my one love's myself, and I don't care  
And it's gonna be exactly like in a Greek myth  
With the tragic end, that I've led there

I'm suffering from Narcissus love  
>I should find somebody else, I can't fixate on myself  
It has to be I'm wasted on  
What I've done but everything is still the same  
And somehow the picture's still changed

Behind the lies, you see…

Narcissus love, blowing kisses  
Where my one love's myself, and I don't care  
And it's gonna be exactly like in a Greek myth  
With the tragic end, that I've led there


	30. mOBSCENE

_Marilyn Manson. (Again. Because he is just awesome.)_

Ladies and Gentlemen  
We are the dandies, nice and young  
Fin-de-siecle's coming up  
This decadence is great, because I'll never age  
They know my name  
To not is a disgrace, 'cos I'm Dorian Gray

Bang—you want it  
Bang—you're wanted  
Then in hell we'll burn

You came to visit London  
I know everything you've done  
I promise you we'll have fun  
As long as you remain young, Dorian, yeah…

You want corruption?  
Take off your dress suit  
Get your arms around me now we're going down, down, down  
You want corruption?  
Take off your dress suit  
Get your arms around me now we're going down, down, down

Dorian, forever young  
Dorian, baby, he's not old

We're decadent  
Experiment as the century ends  
We've got pretty faces but we have no friends  
They told us sin's not good, but we know it's great  
With our opium dens and gold-framed portraits

Bang—you want it  
Bang—you're wanted  
Then in hell we'll burn

You came to visit London  
I know everything you've done  
I promise you we'll have fun  
As long as you remain young, Dorian, yeah…

You want corruption?  
Take off your dress suit  
Get your arms around me now we're going down, down, down  
You want corruption?  
Take off your dress suit  
Get your arms around me now we're going down, down, down

Dorian, forever young  
Dorian, baby, he's not old  
Dorian, forever young  
Dorian, baby, he's not old

You came to visit London  
I know everything you've done  
I promise you we'll have fun  
As long as you remain young, Dorian, yeah…

You want corruption?  
Take off your dress suit  
Get your arms around me now we're going down, down, down  
You want corruption?  
Take off your dress suit  
Get your arms around me now we're going down, down, down

Ladies and Gentlemen, Dorian Gray  
Dorian's forever young

Dorian, forever young  
Dorian, baby, he's not old  
Dorian, forever young  
Dorian, baby, he's not old  
Then in hell we'll burn


	31. Been It

_The Cardigans._

Baby boy  
Your face is pretty and your life's a toy  
Don't you know?  
You're an extension of your ego  
Dorian  
What have you managed to get done?  
What you've gotten away with, your picture?

It's been your cloak and it's been your shadow—  
Still you're trying to hide  
Your innocence, and it's been your conscience—  
But you keep it inside  
Evidence of your pride

Young dandy  
You're what everyone wants to be  
Oh-so-torn  
And you're a sinner when you're feeling bored  
Dorian  
What have you managed to get done?  
What you've gotten away with, your picture?

It's been your cloak and it's been your shadow—  
Still you're trying to hide  
Your innocence, and it's been your conscience—  
But you keep it inside  
Evidence of your pride

Prince Charming  
You could rule the whole world, you know  
You know what tactics to try, what to hide

It's been your cloak and it's been your shadow—  
Still you're trying to hide  
Your innocence, and it's been your conscience—  
But you keep it inside  
Evidence of your pride


	32. Everybody's Fool

_Evanescence._

Perfect in all ways  
Idol to those who want one  
Something to admire  
When you're bored, you can adore  
What isn't there, a mask they all see  
No one knows what his face should be  
No one knows the real Dorian Gray

Look, here he comes now  
Dressed only half in jesting  
He wears just costumes  
No surprise, he's masquerading  
He only shows  
What isn't there, a mask they all see  
He's so careful when he's pretty  
No one knows the real Dorian Gray

The picture's there, it's never seen  
Concealing what shouldn't have been

He knows the truth now  
He knows what he is  
Decay behind a mask so perfect

Isn't natural or real  
It's proof of some devil's deal  
No one knows the real Dorian Gray  
The picture's real and it's still changing  
Nothing he does now will save him  
He's stuck with the real Dorian Gray


	33. Space Monkey

_Placebo._

Dorian has a face to see, riding in a carriage to a hotel in Hell  
So many friends, not a one knowing the truth,  
Which is really unimportant if he's keeping his youth

Dorian has a face to see, with a beauty unreal and an aura so lovely  
Living the life of a boy you'd want to meet  
It's unimportant if he's not what he seems

He's such a liar  
His soul's for fire  
His pleasure higher  
With each desire

Dorian has a face to see, so different from the one that's in a golden frame  
Planning to go where he's not Dorian Gray: that boy's in whole fictitious and he doesn't exist

Dorian has a face to see, hot as a god, subject of everyone's talk  
Living the life of a boy you'd want to meet  
It's unimportant if he's not what he seems

He's such a liar  
His soul's for fire  
His pleasure higher  
With each desire  
The soul is sacred  
Don't ever fake it, and don't, and don't  
And don't you forget the fate of Dorian Gray  
The fate of Dorian Gray

Dorian has a face to see, with young men all of his station copying all his looks  
Living the life of a boy you'd want to meet  
It's unimportant if he's not what he seems

He's such a liar  
His soul's for fire  
His pleasure higher  
With each desire  
The soul is sacred  
Don't ever fake it, and don't  
And don't you forget the fate of Dorian Gray  
The fate of Dorian Gray

Living the life of a boy you'd want to meet  
It's unimportant if he's not what he seems

He's such a liar  
His soul's for fire  
His pleasure higher  
With each desire  
The soul is sacred  
Don't ever fake it, and don't  
And don't you forget the fate of Dorian Gray  
The fate of Dorian Gray

The fate of Dorian Gray

The fate of Dorian Gray


	34. Celebrity Skin

_Hole._

Oh, make me over  
I'm not as I must look  
Why don't you go upstairs  
And read me like a book?

Hey...sorry that I fake it  
Yeah...now I really hate it  
Hey...sorry that I fake it now

Oh, look at my face  
See what it might have been  
See what it never was  
It's all so rotten

Hey...too bad I can't make it  
Yeah...now I really hate it  
Hey...there's only us left out

Smelling perfume, in a costume  
My whole life is nothing but a mask  
It's just my duty to be but beauty  
If you want me, you just have to ask

Don't try to judge me, 'cause you don't know me  
Buh-bye Adonis, I'm the poster boy  
Beautifully trashy, you get the message?  
I'm just another darling to destroy

You better watch out  
For what you wish for  
It never is worth it  
Too much to die for

Hey...sorry that I fake it  
Yeah...now I really hate it  
Hey...there's only us left out

When I wake up I can't take it  
I have never before felt so afraid  
Will I be wanted,  
Forever hunted  
Completely stunted,  
I can't confront it  
Dorian's now completely poisoned  
I'm obliterating everything I did  
Now I'm fading, I'm smoking opium  
If you want me, you just have to ask

You want a part of me  
There's nothing left to keep  
There's nothing left to keep


	35. Post Blue

_Placebo._

It's just the picture, baby  
It's just the opium you take  
It's just the picture, baby  
It's just the sum of what you make  
It's just the picture, baby  
And what you see, you see  
It's just the picture, baby  
It's your soul's fated fee

It's just the picture, baby  
It's just the fancy clothes you wear  
It's just the picture, baby  
It's just your curls of golden hair  
It's just the picture, baby  
It's just your family tree  
It's just the picture, baby  
It's your soul's fated fee

And it's here to stay  
It won't go away  
It's just an old portrait  
The secret of Dorian Gray, the secret of Dorian Gray

The secret of Dorian Gray

The secret of Dorian Gray

It's just the picture, baby  
It's just the opium you take  
It's just the picture, baby  
It's just the sum of what you make  
It's just the picture, baby  
And what you see, you see  
It's just the picture, baby  
It's your soul's fated fee

And it's here to stay  
It won't go away  
It's just an old portrait  
The secret of Dorian Gray, the secret of Dorian Gray

The secret of Dorian Gray

The secret of Dorian Gray

The secret of Dorian Gray

The secret of Dorian Gray


	36. Rumors

_Lindsay Lohan._ _Cringe! But Dorian strikes me as a club person._

Saturday, stepping into the club  
I see the men all looking my way, like, "It's Dorian"  
I feel hostility all around  
>And my lips just can't help but to make a frown  
And they don't know just what they see  
And they cannot keep their eyes away from me  
And if you want to find out, follow meBut you must respect my secrecy

Why do I seem to be so  
Unnat'rally beautiful?  
When you feel chemistry  
You can't figure out why,  
When I'm nearly thirty-nine  
I would still seem fairly young  
I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)

You whisper when I walk in  
I glance and then you swallow  
I know about the rumors,  
Say all that you want about me  
I'm worse than what you're saying  
I'm a bad influence  
I'm only Dorian Gray, with a magical portrait

Here we are, back up in the club  
Thinking 'bout the picture, you would think I'm so shameless  
I just want to forget what I've done  
And act like I don't have a care in my whole life, but…  
I must say, singularly  
I would love it if you'd come and follow me  
'Cause I've got a hotel room, you see  
You just must respect my secrecy

Why do I seem to be so  
Unnat'rally beautiful?  
When you feel chemistry  
And you can't figure out why,  
When I'm nearly thirty-nine  
I still seem fairly young  
I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)

You whisper when I walk in  
I glance and then you swallow  
I know about the rumors,  
Say all that you want about me  
I'm worse than what you're saying  
I'm a bad influence  
I'm only Dorian Gray, with a magical portrait

I'm still questioning what's right, that's right  
But good answers aren't what I'd find, I find  
I hear you whisper (whisper)  
Swallow (swallow, swallow, swallow, swallow, swallow)  
What they want of meI'm a bad (bad, bad, bad, bad, bad) influence  
With a magical portrait

You whisper when I walk in  
I glance and then you swallow  
I know about the rumors,  
Say all that you want about me  
I'm worse than what you're saying  
I'm a bad influence  
I'm only Dorian Gray, with a magical portrait


	37. Serve The Ego

_Jewel. I _love _this song._

Magic picture  
Do you like what you see?  
I'd answer you  
And quite laughingly  
Who says that prayer never served  
To serve our own pleasure?  
Who says it is not my destiny to live for that, only?

Inside a hotel suite, you keep anonymity  
I watch you fall to knees, confess your idolatry  
Serve the ego  
Serve the ego

Young men trying and they can't compete  
Just undress, I'll make ends meet  
Golden hair and eyes that say  
"What turns you on? Dorian Gray!"

Inside a hotel suite, you keep anonymity  
I watch you fall to knees, confess your idolatry  
Serve the ego  
Serve the ego

So what?  
You'll discover  
I don't care, but  
Yesterday's over

Inside a hotel suite, you keep anonymity  
Inside a hotel suite, you keep anonymity  
I watch you fall to your knees, confess your idolatry  
Serve the ego  
Serve the ego


	38. Androgyny

_Garbage. I was laughing while writing this, I love this song._

Take it from me, it's not so bad  
Just forget all the rules they've ever had  
They don't decide the pace that's set, there's nothing that I can't  
Get around  
Come, you don't want to be alone  
Everybody loves to want someone  
Go to the club, it's Dorian  
Can't see why we can't just get it on, come along

(Boys)  
Boys in hotel rooms  
(Girls)  
Girls in his bedroom  
He can't decide so why not try them all?  
(Boys)  
Here in the parlour,  
(Girls)  
Down at the opera  
It's not a crime why can't he try them all?

No sweeter to taste than to destroy  
Each one cries the same way, girl or boy  
There's never been a soul that's not his toy  
A drug addict, you must satisfy

What you need…

Ladies and gents, please come along  
Put your name on the list, you won't wait long  
Get on board and have some fun  
He's not afraid to leave you alone, later on

(Boys)  
Boys in hotel rooms  
(Girls)  
Girls in his bedroom  
He can't decide so why not try them all?  
(Boys)  
Here in the parlour,  
(Girls)  
Down at the opera  
It's not a crime, it's not a crime, it's not a crime, it's not one

(Boys)  
Behind closed doors, under covers  
(Girls)  
It doesn't matter where they are  
(Boys)  
It don't take much to catch his eye  
(Girls)  
Don't take him long to say good-bye

(Boys)  
Boys in hotel rooms  
(Girls)  
Girls in his bedroom  
He can't decide so why not try them all?  
Here in the parlour,  
Down at the opera  
It's not a crime  
Boys in hotel rooms  
Girls in their bedrooms  
He can't decide, so why not try them all?  
Here in the parlour, down at the opera  
It's not a crime, it's not a crime, just for the  
Boys  
Girls  
Boys  
Girls

…_now don't tell me that ragging on Dorian's lack of choosiness isn't fun._


	39. This Is The Day

_The Cranberries._

I've never had a friend like you  
(This is the day)  
Your skin is white, your eyes are blue  
(This is the day)  
I can't stop each change, you will still remain, No more hiding, I'll destroy you

These thoughts they circle in my mind  
(This is the day)  
Your demon won't be left behind  
(This is the day)  
And there is no cure, you've lost all allure, No more hiding, I'll destroy you

Faith won't save me  
Fate disdains me  
A knife will take the  
Portrait

Faith won't save me  
Fate disdains me  
A knife will take the  
Portrait  
Portrait, portrait

For you a painter was so charmed  
(This is the day)  
For you a painter was so harmed  
(This is the day)  
And there is no cure, you've lost all allure, No more hiding, I'll destroy you

Faith won't save me  
Fate disdains me  
A knife will take the  
Portrait

Faith won't save me  
Fate disdains me  
A knife will take the  
Portrait  
Portrait, portrait

I can't stop each change  
You will still remain  
I'm still Dorian  
I can't stop each change  
You will still remain  
No more hiding, I'll destroy you

Faith won't save me  
Fate disdains me  
A knife will take the  
Portrait

Faith won't save me  
Fate disdains me  
A knife will take the  
Portrait  
Portrait, portrait


	40. Transylvanian Concubine

_Rasputina. I kept the word "concubine" to signify that he's a slut for beauty. Isn't that nice?_

If you want to drink tea with a dandy, go down  
To the club and you'll meet Dorian  
Smoking in the parlour  
Marvel at his pallor  
Lately he's been smoking opium  
…is quite self-destructive  
All true dandies love it  
Being gay (I mean no pun), they're  
Beautiful all over  
See in one a lover  
Peek into his attic, you'll find he's

The aesthetic concubine  
Stay here a while, there'll be wine

Sorry they learned faster  
But he's still the master  
Unless you can get him in handcuffs  
Find them good for starters  
Catholics hate his partners  
But they hate all forms of life  
Till you're dead  
Then you can move on  
To heaven, unless they're all wrong  
Stay here a while, there'll be wine  
The aesthetic concubine

Cigarettes are lighted  
Rent boys spent the night in  
Nevertheless we could manage our  
Affairs are in fashion  
Not romance, but passion  
You can never be too rich for a sin  
The aria plays  
The opera goes on for days  
Let's go down on Alan to close  
In Dorian's box, in the shadows


	41. Fergalicious

_Fergie…duh. Special thanks to LinweRingeril, who sends me dance songs to rework. ::applauds::_

_Fin-de-siècle!_

London, England: here it begins  
The boy that you're watching is Dorian

Dorian Gray's the new Helen, trimmed up all rococo  
Just ask Lord Henry, he could show you one of 18 photos  
If you see me, bet you'd like some  
I'm an icon with my sight on  
You, and please, I'm only teasing  
I'll leave you to guess the reason

Dorian Gray (he's exquisite)  
Me, I'm almost dangerous  
But if you are suspicious  
About pictures and wishes,  
I blow kisses  
That make the carriages stop  
And every male in Mayfair's hot, thinking thoughts they should not _(fin-de-siècle)_

The new Helen (It's hot, hot)  
The new Helen (It makes the carriages stop)  
Off to hell and… (You watch, your pulse'll blow its top)  
I'm Dorian Gray (Come on, check out my face, be risqué)

Hey, Dorian Gray—Hey, Dorian Gray—Hey Dorian Gray  
Dorian's the new Adonis, Greeks would build a temple  
They'd sacrifice fair maidens  
But in England, you're more blatant  
When you like what you see, you've no sense of subtley  
You'll never meet a lady who goes down like me

It's idolatrous (so exquisite)  
My body stays young  
Find me up at the club, if you want to have some fun  
Are you with this?  
Well, then the carriage should stop  
At my house in Mayfair, not that you thought you'd go off

The new Helen (It's hot, hot)  
The new Helen (It makes the carriages stop)  
Off to hell and… (You watch, your pulse'll blow its top)  
Be idolatrous (you're not the only one, can you doubt?)  
**  
**You don't want a lady  
You just really want me  
Gentlemen, be patient  
I'm checking on my portrait  
it's so risqué, you'll say  
Kyrie eleison  
Don't forget what I say  
Then you can come along

D to the O to the R I A N, Dorian Gray  
D to the O to the R I A N, Dorian Gray  
B to the E to the A U T I F U L  
Better watch what you say, 'cos you just might regret it someday

Every time I turn around, gentlemen abound, since they stare, now  
My ego's almost as big as my (uuhh)  
I can see you watching me, to your eyes I'm just like candy  
Pretty dandy  
Have some fun and be a man  
And I know I'm coming on to you, but I'm quite conceited  
And I keep on repeating to the boys that I'm meeting  
From my boyfriends to the girls I find in opium dens  
That that's just me,

I'm different (so exquisite)  
Me, I'm almost dangerous  
But if you are suspicious  
About pictures and wishes,  
I'll blow kisses  
That'll take your mind off  
It, every male in Mayfair's hot, thinking thoughts they should not

_Fin-de-siècle!_

My body stays young  
I'll be down at the den: if you want to, you can come  
Are you with this?  
Then make the carriages stop  
Or we'll see an opera, private view in my box, _Fin-de-siècle!  
_  
So exquisite (…Dorian Gray)  
So exquisite (…Dorian Gray)  
So exquisite (…Dorian Gray)  
I'm the new Helen, come on, check out my face, be risqué  
I'm quite exquisite (…Dorian Gray)  
So exquisite (…Dorian Gray)  
And are you with this? (…Dorian Gray)  
You'd better visit (…Dorian Gray)

D to the O to the R I A N, Dorian Gray  
D to the O to the R I A N, Dorian Gray  
D to the O to the R I A N, Dorian Gray,  
D to the O, to the, to the (_fin-de-siècle)  
_B to the E to the A U T I F U L  
to the B to the E to the A U T I F U L to the  
B to the E to the A U T I F U L,  
to the D to the O to the, to the, to the (_fin-de-siècle_)  
D to the O to the R I A N, Dorian Gray  
D to the O to the R I A N, Dorian Gray  
D to the O to the R I A N, Dorian Gray  
D to the O, to the, _fin-de-siècle  
_D to the E to the L I C I O U S,  
to the B to the E to the A U T I F U L to the  
B to the E to the A U T I F U L,  
to the D to the O to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...


	42. Sexy Back

_Justin Timberlake. Has anyone else noted that he sounds like a girl? And in a not-sexy way. I love Brian Molko. Timberlake is just disturbing._

Dorian's coming back  
He's been with girls who can't seem to act  
He's been with chemists he leads off the track  
So turn and leave before you're in the sack  
(Take it to the bridge)

Mr Gray: you've seen his portrait  
Oh, it's such a waste  
Art for art's sake, but sinning's just his thing  
But no one looks beyond a pretty face  
(Take it to the chorus)

Take a cab, now you've gone too far with him  
Come to the club, now you've gone too far with him  
Buy absinthe, now you've gone too far with him  
Take a sip, now you've gone too far with him  
See the boy all the girls are with? now you've gone too far with him  
Look at his lips, now you've gone too far with him  
Is that a smile? now you've gone too far with him  
Thank Oscar Wilde, now you've gone too far with him  
Look, it's Dorian, (7x) now you've gone too far with him  
Look, it's Dorian

Dorian's coming back  
_Avez garde_, babe, the dandy sure can act  
First thing, he's lying; next, you're on your back  
Though he'll burn in hell, he's made a Devil's pact  
(Take it to the bridge)

Mr Gray:  
Hear you're immortal  
Is life nice that way?  
Forsake aesthetics and "art for art's sake"  
It's just that sin buys off your pretty face  
(Take it to the chorus)

Take a cab, now you've gone too far with him  
Come to the club, now you've gone too far with him  
Buy absinthe, now you've gone too far with him  
Take a sip, now you've gone too far with him  
See the boy all the girls are with? now you've gone too far with him  
Look at his lips, now you've gone too far with him  
Is that a smile? now you've gone too far with him  
Thank Oscar Wilde, now you've gone too far with him  
Look, it's Dorian, (7x) now you've gone too far with him  
Look, it's Dorian

Dorian's coming back  
And if you let him, he'll make you a wreck  
And boy or girl, you'd better watch your back  
'Cos he's experienced, and that's a fact  
(Take it to the chorus)

Take a cab, now you've gone too far with him  
Come to the club, now you've gone too far with him  
Buy absinthe, now you've gone too far with him  
Take a sip, now you've gone too far with him  
See the boy all the girls are with? now you've gone too far with him  
Look at his lips, now you've gone too far with him  
Is that a smile? now you've gone too far with him  
Thank Oscar Wilde, now you've gone too far with him  
Look, it's Dorian, (7x) now you've gone too far with him  
Look, it's Dorian


	43. As Heaven Is Wide

_Garbage._

Nothing that I say could relieve me  
Nothing that I pray could reprieve me  
Nothing's what I've done with my life

Something that I said has destroyed me  
Something that I've done has just bored me  
I'm vain even in this circumstance

If I took it back for one day  
Don't even know I'd try to change my ways

As close to Faust  
As any man can be  
As close to hell  
As Mephistopheles

If it's no fun for Dorian  
His house will feel his absence strong  
Going off to lose it once again

Nothing said could change his fate  
He spoke too soon, help comes too late  
As God sees fit he's barred from the gate

If I took it back for one day  
Don't even know I'd try to change my ways

As close to Faust  
As any man can be  
As close to hell  
As Mephistopheles

I wish  
I wish  
I wish  
I wish

Take it back, I'd love to take it back  
Though that's not true, and Basil sure learned that  
Why was such a soul given to me?

All I've learned is I can't stop a sin  
Not for love of art or innocence  
I seek to escape, not be redeemed

If I took it back for one day  
Don't even know I'd try to change my ways

As close to Faust  
As any man can be  
As close to hell  
As Mephistopheles

I wish I could save  
Dorian Gray…

I wish...


	44. Crash

_Gwen Stefani. I'm not a huge fan of this song, but it was a fun excuse to write my favourite DG pairing._

Dorian, Dorian  
And Alan, and Alan  
You should know best, you're the chemist, you're the chemist  
And Alan, and Alan

I'll forgive you, Alan; you don't know art  
But chemistry, that's led us two real far  
I'll forgive you, Alan; you don't know art  
But chemistry, that's led us two real far

I'm pacing while I think about the contents of my note  
The picture's upstairs but for once that's not the trouble  
Five years you've avoided me, fighting your attraction  
Chemical reaction, our opera ends badly

Don't you know you're not an actor?  
I've seen you, I know you're turned on  
You're trying to make me think you're still always  
Just the scientist, but no, oh no

I'll forgive you, Alan; you don't know art  
But chemistry, that's led us two real far  
I'll forgive you, Alan; you don't know art  
But chemistry, that's led us two real far

With you no one could ever tell,  
Except when we're at a hotel…

You just can't resist, can you, still my musician  
You try to break it off but soon we'll be kissing  
The aria is playing and it's on repeat  
So let's see; where shall we meet? our opera ends badly…

Don't you know you're not an actor? (trust me, I have known one)  
I've seen you, I know you're turned on (you see, it's just the same aria)  
You're trying to make me think you're still always  
Just the scientist, but no, oh no (You know you'll do it…you'll come back)

I'll forgive you, Alan; you don't know art  
But chemistry, that's led us two real far  
(You'll come back)  
I'll forgive you, Alan; you don't know art  
But chemistry, that's led us two real far

Now, we know you're qualified  
This is why you left music  
What is it you fear?  
If you're a chemist, you'll know this

Dorian, Dorian  
And Alan, and Alan  
Dorian, Dorian  
And Alan, and Alan  
You should know best, you're the chemist, you're the chemist  
And Alan, and Alan  
You should know best, you're the chemist, you're the chemist  
And Alan

(It never takes long)  
I'll forgive you, Alan; you don't know art  
(This is our song)  
But chemistry, that's led us two real far  
(And I've already won)  
I'll forgive you, Alan; you don't know art  
('Cause this is our song)  
But chemistry, that's led us two real far

Manipulated all along, Dorian Gray has won it  
Manipulated all along, Dorian Gray has won it  
Manipulated all along, Dorian Gray has won it  
Manipulated all along, Dorian Gray has won it


	45. Supermassive Black Hole

_Muse._

Dorian, don't you know I suffer?  
And Dorian, tell me what you've done  
Don't tell me that you're bad and shameful,  
How can you when you look so young?

Oooh…You'll see my soul tonight  
Oooh…You'll see my soul tonight

(You'll see my soul tonight)  
Fateful meeting in the dead of night  
And the _tête-à-tête_ turning to the golden portrait

(You'll see my soul tonight)  
Fateful meeting in the dark of night  
And the exchange moving towards the, towards Dorian's portrait

I used to value independence  
I gave it up for an ideal  
Dorian, look at me, and listen  
How can you sit there and conceal?

You'll see my soul tonight  
You'll see my soul tonight

(You'll see my soul tonight)  
Fateful meeting in the dead of night  
And the _tête-à-tête_ turning to the golden portrait

(You'll see my soul tonight)  
Fateful meeting in the dead of night  
And the _tête-à-tête_ turning to the golden portrait

Dorian Gray's picture  
Dorian Gray's picture  
Dorian Gray's picture  
Dorian Gray's picture

Fateful meeting in the dead of night  
And the _tête-à-tête_ turning to the golden portrait

Fateful meeting in the dead of night  
And the _tête-à-tête_ turning to the golden portrait

(You'll see my soul tonight)  
Fateful meeting in the dead of night  
And the _tête-à-tête_ turning to the golden portrait

(You'll see my soul tonight)  
Fateful meeting in the dead of night  
And the _tête-à-tête_ turning to the golden portrait

Dorian Gray's picture  
Dorian Gray's picture  
Dorian Gray's picture


End file.
